Roger Hodgson
1984 December 8, 1984 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER ("Thommy's Pop Show" performing "Give a Little Bit" & "In Jeopardy") 1991 October 24-26, 1991 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms 1991) October 27, 1991 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (Night of the Proms 1991) 1995 November 6-7, 1995 Brabanthallen, s-Hertogenbosch, NED (Night of the Proms 1995 Den Bosch) November 8-10, 1995 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms 1995 Antwerp) November 11, 1995 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (Night of the Proms 1995 Dortmund) November 12, 1995 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER (Night of the Proms 1995 Berlin) November 14, 1995 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (Night of the Proms 1995 Munich) November 15, 1995 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI (Night of the Proms 1995 Zurich) November 16-19, 1995 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms 1995 Antwerp) November 21, 1995 Zénith Aréna, Lille, FRA (Night of the Proms 1995 Lille) November 22-25, 1995 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (Night of the Proms 1995 Rotterdam) November 27, 1995 Pabellón de Deportes, Madrid, SPA (Night of the Proms 1995 Madrid) 1996 July 2-4, Santa Cruz, CA July 25, Sacramento, CA August 1-2 Nevada City, CA 1997 Europe and Canada Tour July 2, 1997 Malaga, SPA (first solo show) July 4, 1997 Barcelona, SPA October 31-November 1-2 & 5-7, 1997 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms 1997 Antwerp) November 8-9, 1997 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER (Night of the Proms 1997 Frankfurt) November 10-11 & 13-16, 1997 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms 1997 Antwerp) November 18-19, 1997 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (Night of the Proms 1997 Dortmund) November 21, 1997 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI (Night of the Proms 1997 Zurich) November 22, 1997 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms 1997 Antwerp) November 23-December 2, 1997 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (Night of the Proms 1997 Rotterdam) December 3, 1997 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT (Night of the Proms 1997 Vienna) December 4, 1997 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (Night of the Proms 1997 Munich) December 6-7, 1997 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms 1997 Antwerp) 1998 April 5 Richard's On Richards, Vancouver, Canada April 6 Showbox, Seattle, USA April 7 Aladdin Theatre, Portland, USA April 10 Coach House, Santa Barbara, USA April 11 Galaxy Concert Theatre, Santa Ana, USA April 13 Cajun House, Scottsdale, USA April 14 The Joint - Hard Rock Hotel, Las Vegas, USA April 15 House Of Blues, West Hollywood, USA April 18 The Modjeska, Milwaukee, USA April 19 House Of Blues, Chicago, USA April 21 Mill Street Entry, Pontiac, USA April 22 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, USA April 24 The Odeon, Cleveland, USA April 25 The Guvernment, Toronto, Canada April 26 The Barrymore, Ottawa, Canada April 28 The Spectrum, Montreal, Canada April 29 Theatre Capitole, Quebec City, Canada May 1 The Bottom Line, New York, USA May 2 Keswick Theatre, Philadelphia, USA May 3 Birchmere, Alexandria, USA May 5 Ram's Head, Annapolis, USA May 6 The Big Ballroom, Syracuse, USA May 8 The Tralf, Buffalo, USA May 10 Pop's, Sauget, USA May 12 First Avenue, Minneapolis, USA May 14 Bluebird Theatre, Denver, USA May 29 Night Of The Proms, Liege, Belgium May 30 Rock Am Ring Festival, Nuremburg, Germany May 31 Rock Im Park, Frankfurt, Germany June 2 Oosterpoort, Groningen, Holland June 4 Nighttown, Rotterdam, Holland June 5 Tivoli, Utrecht, Holland June 7 Noorderligt, Tilburg, Holland June 8 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Holland June 9 Capitol, Hannover, Germany June 11 Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg, Germany June 12 Steintorvariete, Halle, Germany June 14 Live Music Hall, Cologne, Germany June 16 Orpheum, Graz, Austria June 18 Rockhaus, Vienna, Austria June 20 Faak Am See, Faak, Austria June 21 Plus City, Linz, Austria July 3 Sunnymead Picnic, Sunnymead, Canada July 4 Tremblant Ski Resort, Mont Tremblan, Canada July 5 Woodstock en Beauce, St. Ephrem De Beauce, Canada July 6 Festirame, Alma, Canada July 8 Rouyn, Canada July 9 Rouyn, Noranda, Canada July 10 Hamilton, Canada July 11 London, Canada July 13 Guelph, Canada July 14 Bala (Muskoka), Canada July 15 Sault Ste. Marie, Canada July 17 Thunder Bay, Canada July 20 Edmonton, Canada July 21 Banff, Canada July 22 Calgary, Canada July 24 Vernon, Canada July 25 Victoria, Canada Aug. 25 Reverb (Media Presentation), Toronto, Canada Aug. 26 Cabaret (Media Presentation) Montreal Canada Oct. 22 Forest National (Solidarsong2) Brussels, Belgium Nov. 2 Center for the Arts, Grass Valley, USA Nov. 3 Center for the Arts, Grass Valley, USA November 5, Curitiba, Brazil November 7, Vinhedo, Brazil November 9, Sao Paulo, Brazil November 10, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil November 12, Recife, Brazil November 13, Fortaleza, Brazil November 14, Belo Horizonte, Brazil November 15, Opiniao, Porto Alegre, Brasil November 18, Asunción, Paraguay November 20, Rosario, Argentina November 21, Córdoba, Argentina November 22, Mar del Plata, Argentina November 23, Bahía Blanca, Argentina November 27, Buenos Aires, Argentina November 28, Buenos Aires, Argentina November 29, Teatro Monumental, Santiago de Chile December 1, Concepción, Chile December 2, Montevideo, Uruguay December 3, Buenos Aires, Argentina December 4, Buenos Aires, Argentina December 5, Buenos Aires, Argentina December 7, Buenos Aires, Argentina December 14, Lima, Peru December 15, Santa Cruz, Bolivia December 16, La Paz, Bolivia December 17, Quito, Ecuador December 20, San José, Costa Rica 1999 Several shows in USA France -Rennes and Paris- 2000 May 9, Marseille, France May 10, Cannes, France May 11, Burdeux, France May 12, Rennes, France May 13, Paris, France May 19, Quimper, France May 22, Paris, France May 25, Munich, Germany May 26, Zurich, Switzerland May 29, Milano, Italy May 30, Barcelona, Spain (TV show) May 31, Madrid, Spain (Sala Arena) June 5, Amsterdam, Holland June 8, Brussels, Belgium June 16, Madrid, Spain (Círculo de Bellas Artes) June 21, Paris, France June 22, Cornouaille, France June 23, Malicorne, France July 1, Frankfurt, Germany August 8, Lorient, France August 10, Londres, UK August 13, Cropedy, UK October 31, Dublin, Irland November 10, Paris, France November 15, Bern, Switzerland November 18, Zug, Switzerland November 20, Brussels, Belgium November 21, Lille, France November 22, Rennes, France 2001 May 26 2001 Nice, FRA (Night of the Proms 2001 Nice) October 13, 2001 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms 2001 Antwerp) October 26-28 & 31-November 1-4 & 7-12, 2001 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms 2001 Antwerp) November 16, 2001 Preussag Arena, Hanover, GER (Night of the Proms 2001 Hanover) November 17, 2001 Kolnarena, Cologne, GER (Night of the Proms 2001 Cologne) November 18, 2001 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER (Night of the Proms 2001 Frankfurt) November 21-December 1-2, 2001 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (Night of the Proms 2001 Rotterdam) December 5, 2001 Hanns Martin Schleyer Halle, Stuttgart, GER (Night of the Proms 2001 Stuttgart) December 6-8, 2001 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (Night of the Proms 2001 Munich) December 9, 2001 Messehalle, Erfurt, GER (Night of the Proms 2001 Erfurt) December 11, 2001 Arena Oberhausen, Oberhausen, GER (Night of the Proms 2001 Oberhausen) December 12-13, 2001 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER (Night of the Proms 2001 Bremen) December 14, 2001 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (Night of the Proms 2001 Dortmund) December 18 & 21, 2001 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (Night of the Proms 2001 Antwerp) December 22, 2001 Kolnarena, Cologne, GER (Night of the Proms 2001 Cologne) (23 shows in Antwerp in total) Ringo Starr And His All Starr Band Featuring: Ringo Starr - vocals, drums Greg Lake - bass, guitar, vocals Ian Hunter - guitar, vocals Roger Hodgson - guitar, vocals Howard Jones - keyboards, vocals Sheila E - drums, percussion, vocals July 26, 2001 Casino Rama, Rama, ON July 27, 2001 Molson Centre, Montreal, QC July 28, 2001 Freedom Hill Park Amphitheater, Sterling Heights, MI July 29, 2001 Mountaineer Race Track, Chester, WV August 1, 2001 Jones Beach, Wantagh, NY August 2, 2001 Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT August 3, 2001 New York (NBC US TV "Today Show") August 4, 2001 Fleet Pavilion, Boston, MA August 5, 2001 Manchester Center, Vt. (Riley Rink, Manchester, VA August 8, 2001 Meadowbrook Farm Arts Center, Gilford, NH 9-Holmdel, NJ - P.N.C. Bank Arts Center August 10, 2001 Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, NJ August 11, 2001 Harbor Center, Portsmouth, VA August 13, 2001 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA August 14, 2001 Broward Center, Fort Lauderdale, FL August 15, 2001 USF Sun Dome, Tampa, FL August 16, 2001 Robinsonville, Miss. (Horeshoe Casino, Biloxi, MS August 18, 2001 Billy Bob's, Fort Worth, TX August 19, 2001 Six Flags, Oklahoma City, OK 21-St. Louis, MO - The Fox Theater August 22, 2001 Rosemont Theatre, Chicago, IL August 23, 2001 St. Paul, Minn. (Minnesota State Fair, Minneapolis, MN August 25, 2001 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Denver, CO August 27, 2001 Schnitzer Hall, Portland, OR August 28, 2001 Chateau Ste. Michelle, Woodinville, WA August 30, 2001 Universal Amphitheater, Universal City, CA August 31, 2001 Chronicle Pavilion, Concord, CA Sept. 1: Rio Hotel, Las Vegas, NV Sept. 2: SDSU Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA October 11-12 Two privates shows for an IT company who developes software for firefighter departments. 2002 13th September - Hotel Del Coronado, San Diego 26th September, Montreal, Canada 27th-28th September, Casino Rama, Canada 2003 2004 January 22 - Art on Ice, Zurich, Switzerland - 5 shows April 30 - Spiroudome Charleroi, Belgium (Night of the Proms) Night of the Proms France Tour: May 1 - Rouen – Zénith May 2 - Douai – Expo Gayant May 3 - Paris - Zénith May 4 - Amnéville – Le Galaxie May 5 - Lyon - Halle Tony Garnier May 7 - Clermont-Ferrand – Zénith d'Auvergne May 8 - Marseille - Le Dôme May 10 - Nice – Le Nikaïa May 11 - Toulon - Zénith Oméga May 12 - Toulouse – Zénith June 25 - Decibulles Festival du Rock, France July 15 - London, Ontario, Canada (with orchestra) July 16 - Kitchener, Ontario, Canada (with orchestra) July 17 a Windsor, Canada (cancelled due to some problems of the promoter and the coincidence with the festival of the city, and it was postponed to 12 October 2004) July 31 - Malta Classic Rock Festival, Malta 12 October 2004 Windsor, Canada (rescheduled july 17th) October 30 - Night of the Proms, Antwerp, Belgium November 11 - Casino Rama, Orillia, Ontario, Canada Night of the Proms Germany Tour: December 3 - Hamburg Color Line Arena December 4 - Hamburg Color Line Arena December 5 - Oberhausen Arena December 7 - Erfurt Messehalle December 9 - Munich Olympiahalle December 10 - Munich Olympiahalle December 11 - Munich Olympiahalle December 12 - Munich Olympiahalle December 14 - Bremen Stadthalle December 15 - Hannover Preussagarena December 16 - Dortmund Westfalenhalle December 18 - Cologne Kölnarena December 19 - Cologne Kölnarena December 20 - Schleyerhalle Stuttgart December 21 - Festhalle Frankfurt December 22 - Festhalle Frankfurt 2005 June 25 ~ Saturday A Taste of Summer Festival Waukesha, Wisconsin (with Aaron McDonnald, first time with Roger solo) July 1 ~ Friday Bocholt City Festival Bocholt, Germany July 2 ~ Saturday Bospop Festival Weert, Holland July 6 ~ Wednesday Salle Leon Curral Sallanches, France July 9 ~ Saturday Via Jazz Festival 2005 Collado Villalba, Spain (near Madrid) July 16 ~ Saturday Castle Schwetzingen Schwetzingen, Germany (near Mannheim) July 22-23 ~ Friday, Saturday Byblos Festival Byblos, Lebanon July 30 ~ Grand Beach, MB at the Manitoba Summerfest August 26 ~ St Imier, Switzerland at the Mont Soleil Open Air Festival August 27 ~ Near Interlaken, Switzerland at the Move to Rugenrock Fun & Music Festival September 23-24 ~ Friday, Saturday Casino Rama Ontario, Canada (with orchestra) November 30 ~ Sherpherd Bush Empire, England (John Helliwell was in the audience) December 1 ~ Heilbronn, Germany December 2 ~ Frankfurt, Germany 2006 March 10, Dubai, Emirates May 20, Sarnia, Canada May 31, Kitchener, Canada June 1, Kitchener, Canada June 2, London, Canada June 6, Montreal, Canada June 9, Waukesha, US June 30, Chicoutimi, Canada July 1, Sillery, Canada July 2, Minneapolis, US July 8, Red Deer, Canada July 13, Calgary, Canada July 14, Calgary, Canada July 16, Nakusp, Canada July 20, Edmonton, Canada July 23, Karlsruhe, Germany July 26, Lucerne, Switzerland July 27, Beziers, France July 28, Estavayer, Switzerland July 29, Langelands, Denmark August 5,Klaksvik, Faroe Islands August 11, Reykjavik, Iceland August 14, Mainz, Germany August 16, Bonn, Germany August 26, Berlín, Germany August 29, Crato, Portugal August 31, Lisbon, Portugal September 2, Guimaraes, Portugal September 9, Theux, Belgium October 27-28, Casino Rama, Canada November 1, Quebec City, Canada November 11, Halifax, Canada November 15, Winnipeg, Canada 2007 15th February, Art On ice in Lake St Moritz (Switzerland) 25th-26th May, Niagara Falls, Canada 10th June, A Taste of Summer Festival, in Waukesha, WISCONSIN 16th June, Castellón, Spain 30th June, Biddinghuizen, Netherlands 1st July, Concert for Diana, London 9th July, Jazz Open Festival, Stuttgart, Germany, with Philharmonic orchestra 14th July, Clam Castle, Austria 15th July, Wiesen (Burgenland), Austria 17th July, Montreaux Jazz Festival, Switzerland 20th July, Music Park Imst, Austria 14th August, Festival Luna Lunera in Sos del Rey Catolico, Zaragoza, Spain 18th August, Steinkjer Festival, Norway 8th September, Brussels, Belgium 28th September, ADMIRALSPALASTE Berlin, Germany UK tour Mon 1 CARDIFF, St. David's Hall Weds 3 MANCHESTER, Palace Theatre Fri 5 GLASGOW, Royal Concert Hall Sun 7 BORNEMOUTH, Pavilion Tues 9 LONDON, Royal Albert Hall Thurs 11 BIRMINGHAM, Royal Symphony Hall SPAIN Tour 13th Oct, TENERIFE, Pabellón Santiago Martín 14th Oct, GRAN CANARIA, Auditorio Alfredo Kraus 16th Oct, ALMERIA, Auditorium Maestro Padilla 19th Oct, MADRID, Hotel Auditorium 21st October, ALSION Soenderborg, Denmark 23st October, VAERKET Randers, Denmark 25th October, Istanbul, Turkey 9th-10th November, Casino Rama, Ontario, Canada 17th November, Alte Oper, Frankfurt, Germany 2008 22th May, Classic Rock festival, Sandnes, Norway 25th May, Meistersingerhalle Nuernberg, Germany 26th May, Philharmonie Munich, Germany 30th May, NDR Plaza Festival, Hannover, Germany 7th June, Resorts Casino, Atlantic City, USA 8th June, "A Taste of Summer" in Waukesha , Wisconsin, USA 11th June, Place des Artes, Montreal, Canada (Benefiting the Israel Cancer Research Foundation) 22th June, Kieler Woche, Kiel, Germany 27th June, Stowe School, Buckinghamshire, UK 29th June, Kursaal, San Sebastian, Spain 3rd July, Estival Jazz, Lugano, Switzerland 5th July, Pozuelo de Alarcón (Madrid), Spain 6th July, Festival Rock um Knuedler - Luxembourg Free Open air concert 8th July, Oberrheinhalle, Offenburg, Germany 9th July, Carcassonne, France 11th July, Orwell Park, Nacton Ipswich Suffolk, UK Plus special guest MARILLION 13th July, Festival de Pollença, Mallorca, Spain 15th July, Gaia, Portugal 17th July, Festival de guitarra, Córdoba, Spain 19th July, Festival de jazz, Alicante, Spain 20th July, Night of the Prog Festival, Loreley, Germany 22nd July, Zitadelle SPANDAU, Berlin, Germany 23th July, Vigo, Spain Auditorio Parque de Castrelos 24th July, Festival Porta Ferrada, Sant Feliu de Guixols, Spain 25th July, Atarfe in Granada, Spain 26th July, Hotel Martinez in Cannes, France 30th July, Plaza de toros, Gijón, Spain 23th August, Rock for Nature Festival - hwabisch Hall, Germany 24th August, Bochum Festival, Germany 26th August, Pier II, Bremen, Germany 29th August, Crato, Portugal 30th August, Waidhofen, Austria 4th September, Brazilia, Brazil 5th September, Vivo Rio, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 6th September, Sao Paulo Moto Festival, Sao Paulo, Brazil 13th September, La Fete de L'Humanite, Paris, France 11th October, Badminton Theater, Athens, Greece 13th October, House of Music (Svetlanov hall), Moscow, Russia 18th October, Mannheim, Germany 21st October, House of Culture Steinegg / Collepietra (Bolzano) Italy 31st October, Basel (with Cindy Lauper) Switzerland 3rd November, Basel (with Sina) Switzerland 4th November, Leverkusener Jazztage, Leverkusen, Germany 7-8 November, Casino Rama, Canada 31 December, New Year's Eve in Queen Victoria Park, Niagara Falls, Canada 2009 February 12, Quito, Ecuador Agora February 17, Caracas, Venezuela Anfiteatro Sambil February 19, Lima, Perú Explanada Sur del Estadio Monumental February 22, Buenos Aires, Argentina Gran Teatro REX, February 25, Festival Viña del Mar, Chile March 6 and 7, Niagara Falls, Canada Fallsview Casino Resort in Niagara Falls March 10, Saarbrucken, Germany Saarlandhalle in Congress Centrum March 16, Hamburg, Germany March 17, Dortmund, Germany March 19, Munich, Germany, Philharmonic March 20, Nurenberg, Germany, Meistersingerhalle March 22, Stuttgart, Germany, Liederhalle Beethovensaal) March 24, Olympia, Paris, France March 25, Concert Tres Tres privé in RTL2, Paris, France March 27, Braunschweig, Deutschland Sportgala 2009 March 29, Star Academie TV, Quebec, Canada Roger Hodgson in Star Academie. (Lady Gaga was on the same show) April 9, Plaza de armas, Zacatecas, Mexico May 1, Ottawa, Canada, Scotiabank Place May 3-4, Sherbrooke, Canada, Theatre Granada May 5, Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Place des Arts, Salle Wilfrid Pelletie May 6, Quebec city, Quebec, Canada, Grand Theatre May 8-10, Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Place des Arts, Salle Wilfrid Pelletie May 14, Festival Basse Zorn Live, L'Hippodrome de Hoerdt, Hoerdt, France May 18, Kongresshaus, Zurich, SUI May 21, World Forum Theatre, Den Haag, Netherlands The Haag Jazz show with the Dutch Metropole Orchestra May 23, Olympia, Paris, France May 25, Acoustic Festival of Britain, England Catton Hall Park, Derbyshire/Staffordshire Border June 13, Muhldorf Am Inn, Germany, Trabrennbahn Muhldorf June 26, Hamar, Norway, Hamar Music Festival Manestage in Strandgateparken, Hamar, June 29, Escaldes-Engordany, Andorra, Festival Colors de Musica Sala Prat del Roure, June 30, Luz de Gas, Barcelona, Spain July 1, Poble Espanyol, Barcelona, Spain July 3, Azores islands, Portugal Portas do Mar, São Miguel Island July 5, Heilsbronn, Germany, Heilsbronner Kulturfest Hohenzollernhalle Heilsbronn (Sitzplätze) July 7, Olympia, Paris, France July 9, Tuttlingen, Germany Burgruine Honberg, Festivalzelt (Stehplätze) July 13, Valladolid, Spain El Patio de la Hospedería July 15, Estepona, Málaga, Spain Plaza de toros July 17, Mainz, Volkspark, Germany Summernight of Songs 2009 with Kate Meula July 19, Parc de L'arbre sec, Auxerre, France July 29, Salle des Etoiles, Monaco (Montecarlo Sporting Summer Festival) August 7, Deggendorf, Germany Event: Bicycle Event (Radltour) August 8, Calwer Klostersommer in Hirsau, Germany August 10, Worthersee, on the lake in Klagenfurt, Austria August 11, Volksschauspiele Ötigheim, Germany August 12, Les Arènes d'Avenches, Avenches, Switzerland August 13, Schloßplatz Coburg, Coburg, Germany August 15, Algarve, Portugal Marina de Albufeira August 16, Valença, Portugal August 21, KRONE CITYFEST. Linz, Austria August 22, Kurpark Classix. Aachen, Germany Kurgarten hi. Lenne-Pavillon, Monheimsallee August 27, Oldenburg, Germany Kongresshalle August 28, Osnabrück, Germany OsnabrückHalle August 29, THW Star Nacht in Kiel, Germany Sparkassen-Arena-Kiel, Germany September 2, Chalons en Champagne, France La Foire International Festival, September 23, Göttingen, Germany Stadthalle September 24, Paderborn, Germany Schützenhof, Messehalle (Messehalle) September 26-27, Brussels, Belgium Cirque Royal September 29, Biberach an der Riß, Germany Stadthalle September 30, Vienna, Austria Konzerthaus October 4, Valladolid, Spain Auditorio Miguel Delibes November 6-7, Casino Rama, Ontario, Canada 2010 March 27, Temecula, California, USA Location: Pechanga Resort Casino March 28, Phoenix, Arizona, USA JW Marriott Resort April 4, Byron Bay Bluesfest, Tyagarah Tea Tree Farm, Australia April 6, Melbourne, Australia Palais Theatre April 9-10, Enmore Theatre, Sydney, Australia (With 10cc) April 11, Newcastle, Australia Civic Theatre, April 13, Wellington, New Zealand Town Hall Auditorium April 14, Auckland, New Zealand ASB Theater in Aotea Center April 22-23, Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada The Avalon Ballroom Theatre At Niagara Fallsview Casino Resort, May 6, Filmpark Babelsberg / Metropolis Halle, Potsdam, Germany May 11, Gran Rex Theater, Buenos Aires, Argentina May 14, Sao Paulo, Brazil Via Funchal, May 15, Belo Horizonte, Brazil May 18, Panama City, Panama Teatro Anayansi May 20, Caracas, Venezuela Anfiteatro Sambil. May 21, Valencia, Venezuela Hotel Intercontinental June 5, Hessetag Festival, Stadtallendorf, Germany June 6, Trier, Germany Trier Arena, June 11, Oslo, Norway NORWEGIAN WOOD June 12, The Hague Jazz, Den Haag, Netherlands World Forum Den Haag June 24, Warsaw, Poland -- CANCELLED -- due to the flooding in Poland. June 26, Vienna, Austria Free Festival, July 4, Shawinigan, Quebec, Canada Festival d'été de 20th Anniversary, July 6, New Brunswick, Canada Moncton Casino, July 10, Ottawa Bluefest, Canada July 11, Festival D'ete, Quebec, Canada Festival d'été de Quebec (summer festival) July 16, Castle Clam, Austria July 17, Bikers Rally,Faro, Portugal July 20, Festival de Cornouaille, Quimper, France July 21, Tollwood Somerfest, Munich, Germany July 23, Landesgartenschau, Hemer, Germany July 24, Schlosspark, Weinheim, Germany July 27, Toulon, France Festival Voix du Gaou July 29, Madrid, Spain Escenario Puerta del Angel August 2, Calella de Palafrugell, Girona, Spain (Festival Jardins Cap Roig) CANCELLED due to a big rain storm at the show time August 3, Trondheim, Norway Olavsfestagene August 5, Schaffhausen, Switzerland Festivalgelände Herrenacker August 14, Brussels, Belgium Sept. 4, Veltins-Arena auf Schalke in Gelsenkirchen, Germany Roger joined the PUR band live for a medley of Roger's songs. 7 of them and then Roger sang one of their songs with them. Sept. 19, "Fernsehgarten" (German TV. Roger was invited to be guest of honor on the Grand Finale of the 2010 Season. The event aired live at 11am in Germany on ZDF and featured Roger performing several of his classic hits before a live audience. Sept. 21, Tours, Le Vinci, France Sept. 24, Paris, Palais des Congres, France Sept. 25, Grenoble, Palais des Sports, France Sept. 27, Toulouse, Casino,France Sept. 28, Bordeaux, France Theatre Femina Sept. 29, Nantes, Cite des Congres, France November 4-5, Epcot Center, Florida, USA November 12-13, Casino Rama, Orillia, Canada 2011 February 25-26, Pechanga Casino, Temecula, California, US February 28, Grammy Museum, Los Angeles, CA Roger was interviewed in front of 200 audience members in THE GRAMMY MUSEUM Sound Stage by Executive Director Robert Santelli. The evening also included an audience Q&A session, as well as a short musical performance (not a full concert) March 3, River Rock Casino and Resort Richmond, BC March 4, Red Robinson Show Theatre at Boulevard Casino Coquitlam, BC March 5, River Cree Resort and Casino, Enoch, AB March 8, Alte Oper, Frankfurt, Germany March 9, Liederhalle, Stuttgart, Germany March 11, Gewantdhaus, Leipzig, Germany March 12, Merkers, Erlebnisbergwerk, Germany March 13, Philharmonie, Munich, Germany March 15, Meistersingerhalle, Nurnburg, Germany March 17, Le Forum, Liege, Belgium March 18, Musikhalle, Hamburg, Germany March 19, Falkoner Hall, Copenhagen, Denmark March 31, 2011 Palau de la Musica, Barcelona, SPA April 12, Zermatt, Switzerland Luzhniki Arena May 13, Damme, Germany May 22, Théâtre Mohammed V, Rabat, Morocco Mawazine-Rhythms of the World Festival Performance with the King's Royal Symphony ORCHESTRA May 25th LONDON ROYAL ALBERT HALL May 27TH GATESHEAD THE SAGE May 28TH GLASGOW PAVILION May 29TH LIVERPOOL PHILHARMONIC May 31, Beirut, Lebanon Beirut Music & Art Festival June 24 and 25, Rapperswil, Switzerland June 29, Royal Circus, Brussels, Belgium July 2, Mollenpark, Sonderborg, Denmark July 8, Stavern, Norway Stavern Festivalen Torsdag July 9, Eindhoven, The Netherlands Bospop Festival July 10, Mannheim , Germany Luisenpark July 12, Auditori del Camp de Mart, Tarragona, Spain Festival July 14, St Malo du Bois, France Festival de Poupet, July 16, Heinsberg, Germany Marktplatz July 17, Regensburg, Germany Schlossfestspiele July 29, Schloss Kapfenburg (near Lauchheim), Germany July 30, Bad Krozingen Kurpark, Germany August 1, Calella de Palafrugell, Spain Festival Cap Roig August 26, Arbon, Switzerland Summer Days Festival 2011 August 28, Verviers, Belgium Fiesta City - Free Festival September 2, Quebec, QC Canada Gatineau Balloon Festival, Gatineau September 30, Atlantic City, NJ, US Borgata Casino October 8-9, Orlando, FL, US Epcot Center (DisneyWorld) October 21 and 22, Casino Rama, Orillia, Ontario, Canada October 24, Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada Thunder Bay Community Auditorium October 28 and 29, Salle Wilfrid-Pelletier-Place des Arts, Montreal, QC 2012 February 24 and 25, Temecula, California, US Pechanga Resort and Casino February 26, Chandler, AZ, US Wild Horse Pass Hotel and Casino. Ovations Live Showroom February 28, Tulsa, OK Hard Rock Casino March 2, Grand Casino Hinckley - Events Center, MN, US March 3-5, Potawatomi Casino- Northern Lights Theater, Milwaukee, WI, US March 7, Hard Rock Casino, Hollywood, Florida, US March 8, Fort Pierce, Florida, US Sunrise Theatre. April 10, Quito, Ecuador Teatro Agora CCE April 12, Lima, Peru Maria Angola Convention Center in Miraflores April 14, Santiago, Chile Movistar Arena April 17, Cordoba, Argentina Orfeo Superdomo April 18, Rosario, Argentina Teatro Metropolitano April 19, Buenos Aires, Argentina April 20, Mendoza, Argentina Stadium Arena Maipu April 22, Porto Alegre, Brazil Teatro Bourbon April 24, Curitiba, Brazil April 26, Sao Paolo, Brazil Via Funchal April 27, Belo Horizonte, Brazil Chevrolet Hall April 29, Brasilia, Brazil Auditório Master do Centro de Convenções April 30, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Vivo Rio May 3, Recife, Brazil May 4, Fortaleza, Brazil May 5, Campinas, Brazil Expo America Hall June 6, Tanzbrunnen, Cologne, Germany June 9, Retropop Festival, Holland headlining with UB40 June 11, Milan, Italy Teatro Smeraldo June 30, Stadtwerk Fest, Potsdam, Germany July 2, Junge Garde, Dresden, Germany July 3, Stadtpark, Hamburg, Germany July 6, Albi, France Pause Guitare July 7, Cognac, France Cognac Blues Passions Festival July 8, Rock um Kneudler, Luxembourg July 11, Tuttlingen, Germany Zeltfestival Honberg Sommer July 13, Ritterhude, Germany Ritterhuder Torfnacht July 14, Parc Saint Roch, Tempo! Ciney Festival, Belgium July 15, Zitadelle, Mainz, Germany July 16, Marbella, Spain Starlite Festival July 18, Lucca, Italy Lucca Summer Festival July 19, Rosenheim, Germany OPEN AIR festival July 21, Nice, France OPEN AIR Festival Crazy Week July 22, Geneva, Switzerland Paleo Festival, Nyon, July 24, Corsica, France Les Nuits de la Guitare in Patrimonio August 3, Vancouver, Canada River Rock Casino August 4, Vancouver, Canada Red Robinson Casino August 5, Park City, Utah,US August 9, Snoqualmie Casino Moutain View Plaza, Snoqualmie, Washington August 10, Oregon Zoo Amphitheater, Portland, Oregon August 11, Brooks, California, US Cache Creek Casino & Resort August 12, The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, California August 16, Hampton Beach, NH, US Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom August 17, Lincoln, RI, US Twin River Casino - Events Center August 18, Atlantic City, New Jersey, US Borgata Hotel Casino & Spa August 21, ArtPark, Lewistown, New York, US August 23, Chicago, IL, US Ravinia Pavilion, Highland ParK August 24, Blue Ash, Ohio, US Blue Ash Town Square August 25, Chautauqua, NY Chautauqua Institution Amphitheater September 7, Mouilleron le Captif, France Festival Face & Si (56km south of Nantes in Brittany) September 8, Festival du Chant du Gros, Le Noirmont, Switzerland September 12, Merano Kursaal, Merano, Italy (Sudtirol Classic Festival) September 13, Hanau, Germany Amphitheater Schloss Phillippsruhe September 16, Taste of Newport, Newport Beach, California, with band! September 18, Humphreys, San Diego, California, US October 5, Paris, France Olympia October 11, Pontresina, Switzerland Voices on Top Festival October 26, Agua Caliente Casino - The Show, Rancho Mirage, California, US October 27, Gallo Center for the Arts - Mary Stuart Rogers Theatre, Modesto, CA October 29, Table Mountain Casino, Friant, California, US November 1, Keswick Theater, Glenside, Pennsylvania, US CANCELLED rescheduled to November 20th 2013 due to Hurricane Sandy November 2, Theater at Westbury, Westbury, New York, US CANCELLED rescheduled to October 26th 2013 due to Hurricane Sandy November 3, Ridgefield, CT a Gala Performance to benefit the venue. rescheduled to January 12, 2013 due to Hurricane Sandy November 4, Lynn Auditorium, Lynn, Massachusetts, US November 7, Bergen Performing Arts Center, Englewood, NJ CANCELLED The show was rescheduled to October 25th 2013, due to Hurricane Sandy November 8, Morristown, NJ, US Mayo Performing Arts Center November 9, H. Ric Luhrs Performing Arts Center, Shippensburg, PA November 13, The Palladium, Carmel, IN November 16 & 17, Orillia, Canada November 18, Windsor, Canada November 20, Keswick Theater, Glenside, Pennsylvania, US The show was rescheduled, due to Hurricane Sandy, from Nov 1 2013 January 12, Ridgefield, Connecticut, US a Gala Performance to benefit the venue. rescheduled from November 3, 2012, due to Hurricane Sandy) January 13, New York, NY, US Manhattan City Winery, March 10, Crans-Montana, Switzerland Caprices Festival March 22, Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, Florida, US March 28, Palais Theatre, Melbourne, Australia March 30, The Tivoli, Brisbane, Australia March 31, Bluesfest Festival , Byron Bay, Australia April 3-4, State Theatre, Sydney,, Australia April 5, Thebarton Theatre, Adelaide, Australia April 7, Riverside Theatre, Perth, Australia May 7, Alte Oper, Frankfurt, Germany May 12, Bad Hersfeld, Germany Bad Hersfelder Festspiele. May 16, Siegen, Germany KulturPur Festival, open-air May 17, Cirque Royal, Brussels, Belgium May 18-19, Olympia, Paris, France 24 May, Buckingham, Stowe School (to celebrate the 90th Anniversary of the School, the very school where he learned to play the guitar at age 12 and where his musical destiny was born) 25 May, LONDON, Royal Albert Hall 26 May, BIRMINGHAM, Symphony Hall 28 May, LIVERPOOL, Philharmonic 29 May, MANCHESTER, Bridgewater Hall 30 May, GLASGOW, Royal Concert Hall June 1 - Durbuy, Belgium Tempo Durbuy Festival June 21, Jaragua, Dominican Republic Teatro La Fiesta Hotel June 23, Kitchener, Ontario, Canada Centre in the Square in Kitchener June 25, Williamsport, PA, US Community Arts Center June 26, Rochester, New York, US Xerox Rochester International Jazz Festival July 2, Toulouse, France Casino Théâtre Barrière July 3, Barcelona, Spain Pedralbes Concert Series on the grounds of the Royal Palace July 5, Kestenholz, Switzerland St. Peter at Sunset Festival, July 6, Stuttgart, Germany Jazzopen Stuttgart July 7, Munich, Germany Tollwood Sommerfestival July 11, Schopfheim, Germany Sommersound Festival July 12, Losheim am See, Germany Eventgelande Stausee, July 13, Weert, Netherlands Bospop festival July 18, Jena, Germany Open-air Kulturarena Jena Festival July 19, Appenzell, Switzerland Postplatz Open Air. July 20, Donaubühne Tulln (just outside Vienna)! Austria July 24, Casablanca, Morocco La Alcazaba, Private show July 26, Monte Carlo, Monaco Sporting Summer Festival July 28 - Tournai, Belgium Tempo Tournai Festival August 11, Pacific Amphitheatre / Orange County Fair, Costa Mesa, California August 12, Snoqualmie Casino - Mountain View Plaza, Snoqualmie, Washington August 16, Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, QC (International Balloon Festival) August 18, Atlanta Botanical Garden, Atlanta, Georgia August 29, Bochum, Germany Zeltfestival Ruhr August 30, Sögel, Germany Ludmillenhof park August 31, Kursaal Oostende, BEL September 1, Trélazé, France Festival Estival Trelaze free concert September 6, Cascais, Portugal (ERP Remember Cascais - The Recycling Festival!) October 17-18, Montreal, Canada Place des Arts October 20, Zeiterion Theatre, New Bedford, Massachusetts October 22, Albany, New York, US Egg Performing Arts Center October 24, Turning Stone Resort Casino, Verona, New York October 25, Bergen Performing Arts Center, Englewood, NJ (rescheduled from November 7th 2012 due to Hurricane Sandy) October 26, NYCB Theatre at Westbury (rescheduled from November 2nd 2012 due to Hurricane Sandy) October 27, Scottish Rite Theatre, Collingswood, New Jersey October 30, Casino New Brunswick, Moncton, NB, Canada November 1-2, Rama, Ontario, Canada FIRST TOUR IN MEXICO! November 6, Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, Mexico November 8, Auditorio TELMEX, Guadalajara, Mexico November 10, Arena Monterrey, Monterrey, Mexico 2014 April 30-May 1-3 Milwaukee, US Potawatomi Casino - Northern Lights Theater, Milwaukee, WI June 5, Madrid, Spain Sala La Riviera, June 6, San Sebastian, Spain Sala Kursaal, June 7, Andorra la Vella, Andorra June 19, Oslo, Norway (2014 OverOslo Festival at Scene Grefsenkollen) June 22, Paris, France Olympia, Paris, June 24, Liège, Belgium Le Forum, Liège, Belgium, June 25, Blainville Crevon, France Festival Archéo Jazz, Blainville Crevon, France June 28, Terceira, Azores, Portugal Sanjoaninas Festival, July 1, Sofia, Bulgaria National Palace of Culture, July 3, Snoqualmie, Washington, US Snoqualmie Casino, July 5, Ribfest, Naperville, Illinois, US August 28, Aurich, Germany Sparkassen-Arena, Aurich, Germany August 29, Leizpig, Germany Parkbühne im Clara Zetkin Park, Leipzig, Germany August 30, Alzey, Germany Da Capo Festival, September 1, Aachen, Germany Kurpark Classix, Aachen, Germany September 3, Hanau, Germany Amphitheater Schloss Philippsruhe, September 6, Gibraltar, UK Gibraltar Music Festival, October 16, Grande Florianópolis, Brazil Centro de Eventos Petry - Biguaçu, October 17, Curitiba, Brazil Teatro Positivo, October 18, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Rio Vivo, October 21, Vitória, Brazil Arena Vitória, October 23, São Paulo, Brazil Espaço das Américas’, October 24, Brasília, Brazil Convention Center Ulysses Guimarães, October 25, Belo Horizonte, Brazil Parque das Mangabeiras, November 4, Wabash, Indiana, US Honeywell Center, November 6, Detroit, Michigan, US Motor City Casino Hotel, November 7, Niagara Falls, New York, US Seneca Niagara Casino and Hotel, November 8, Ridgefield, Connecticut, US Ridgefield Playhouse, November 9, Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, US Sands Event Center, November 11, Huntington, New York, US The Paramount, November 14-15, Rama, ON, Canada Casino Rama Resort, 2015 January 25, 2015 Brussels, Belgium Cirque Royal, January 26, 2015 Zürich, Switzerland Volkshaus Zürich, January 28, 2015 Geneva, Switzerland Théâtre du Léman, January 30, St. Moritz, Switzerland Badrutt's Palace Hotel, February 1, 2015 Bremen, Germany Musical Theater June 19, Weinheim, Germany Schlosspark, June 20, 2015 Hinwil, Switzerland Rock the Ring Music Festival, June 21, 2015 Clam, Austria Clam Castle Music Festival, June 24, Munich, Germany Tollwood Sommerfestival, June 26, Steinkjer, Norway Steinkjer Festival, June 30, Nantes, France Cité des Congrés, July 1, Paris, France Olympia, July 3, Murten, Switzerland Stars of Sounds Festival, July 4, Calw, Germany Calw Rockt Festival, July 7, 2015 Jardines de Viveros, Valencia, SPA July 8, Murcia, Spain Plaza de Toros, July 10, Bertrix, Belgium Baudet'stival, July 11, Heerlen, Holland ParkCity Live Festival, July 12, Oxford, United Kingdom Cornbury Music Festival, July 15, Veszprém, Hungary VeszprémFest, July 17, Brønnøysund, Norway Rootsfestivalen, July 18, Langesund, Norway Wrightegården, July 30, Weissenburg in Bayern, Germany Bergwaldtheater, July 31, Lauchheim, Germany Festival Schloss Kapfenburg, August 1, Carcassonne, France Festival de Carcassonne, August 4, Mallorca, Spain Port Adriano, August 6, Marbella, Spain Starlite Festival, August 8, Peralada, Spain Festival Castell de Peralada, August 21, Switzerland Private event August 27, Zweibrücken, Germany Herzogplatz, August 28, Pfullendorf, Germany Seepark Linzgau, August 29, Merkers, Germany Erlebnis Bergwerk, August 30, Hemer, Germany Sauerland Park, September 1, Cologne, Germany Tanzbrunnen, September 2, Amsterdam, Holland Koninklijk Theater Carré, September 4, Siegen, Germany Siegerlandhalle, September 5, Lingen, Germany Emsland Arena, September 7, Berlin, Germany Tempodrom, September 8, Gütersloh, Germany Theater Gütersloh, September 11, Austria Private concert September 23, Switzerland Private event November 17, Tarrytown, NY, US Tarrytown Music Hall, November 18, Verona, NY, US Turning Stone Casino and Resort, November 20-21, Rama, ON, Canada Casino Rama, November 24, Winnipeg, MB, Canada Club Regent Event Centre, November 26, Calgary, AB, Canada Grey Eagle Resort and Casino, November 27-28, Vancouver, BC, Canada River Rock Casino Resort and Hotel, December 1, Regina, SK, Canada Casino Regina, December 3-4, Montreal, QC, Canada Place des Arts, December 8, Ottawa, ON, Canada National Arts Center, December 9, Quebec City, QC, Canada Grand Theatre, December 11, Moncton, NB, Canada Casino New Brunswick, December 12-13, Halifax, NS, Canada Casino Nova Scotia, 2016 January 15, USA Private Event January 19, USA Private Event February 18, Germany Private Event February 20, Zürich, Switzerland Volkshaus, February 21, Lucerne, Switzerland KKL, February 22, Frankfurt, Germany Alte Oper, February 24, Essen, Germany Philharmonie Essen, February 26, Barcelona, Spain Palau de la Música Catalana April 16, Switzerland Private Event April 18, Amsterdam, Holland Koninklijk Theater Carré, April 19-20, Rotterdam, Netherlands Luxor Theater, April 21, Antwerp, Belgium Stadsschouwburg Theater, April 23, Nürnberg, Germany Meistersingerhalle Nürnberg, April 25, Geneva, Switzerland Théâtre du Léman, April 28, London, United Kingdom The Palladium Theatre, April 29, London, UK Rpyal Albert Hall, April 30, Paris, France Olympia, May 1, Paris, France Olympia, May 3, Luxembourg Private Event May 4, Gronau, Germany Jazzfest Gronau, May 7, Madeira, Portugal Santa Catarina Park, June 25, UK Private Event September 4, Canada Private Event September 10, Canada Private Event November 1-4, Milwaukee, Wisconsin Northern Lights Theater - Potawatomi Casino, November 7, Quebec City, QC Grand Théâtre de Québec, November 8, Ottawa, ON, Canada Arena at TD Place Stadium, November 9, Kingston, ON, Canada Rogers K-Rock Centre, November 11 & 12, Rama, ON, Canada Casino Rama, November 14, Regina, SK, Canada Casino Regina, November 15, Saskatoon, SK, Canada SaskTel Centre, November 16, Winnipeg, MB, Canada Casinos of Winnipeg Club Regent, November 18, Enoch, AB, Canada River Cree Resort & Casino, November 19, Calgary, AB, Canada Grey Eagle Resort & Casino, November 20, Kelowna, BC, Canada Prospera Place, November 22, Victoria, BC, Canada Royal Theatre, November 25, Vancouver, BC, Canada Hard Rock Casino, November 26, Vancouver, BC, Canada River Rock Casino Resort, November 27, Snoqualmie, WA, USA Snoqualmie Casino, November 29, Victoria, BC, Canada Royal Theatre, December 1, Tucson, AZ, USA Fox Theatre December 2, Phoenix, AZ, USA Celebrity Theatre, December 3, Coachella, CA, USA Spotlight 29 Casino, December 5 & 6, St. Louis, MO, USA River City Casino & Hotel, December 8 & 9, St. Charles, IL, USA Arcada Theatre, 2017 March 11 & 12, Teatro Rex, Buenos Aires, Argentina March 13, Teatro de Verano, Montevideo, Uruguay March 15, Citibank Hall, São Paulo, Brazil March 16, Centro Sul, Florianópolis, Brazil March 18, Arena Vitória, Vitória, Brazil March 21, Pepsi On Stage, Porto Alegre, Brazil March 23, Centro de Convenções, Brasilia, Brazil March 25, Chevrolet Hall, Belo Horizonte, Brazil March 26, Metropolitan, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil April 30, Vicar Street, Dublin, Ireland May 18, Symphony Hall, Birmingham, England, UK May 20 & 21, Royal Albert Hall, London, England May 23 & 24, Theater Carré, Amsterdam, Netherlands May 26, Stowe School, Buckingham, England May 27, Le Grand Rex, Paris, France June 4, Historische Stadthalle Wuppertal, Wuppertal, Germany June 5, Siegen, Germany June 8, Crans-près-Céligny près de Nyon, Switzerland (Caribana Festival) June 9, Cirque Royal, Brussels, Belgium June 10, Retropop Festival, Emmen, Netherlands July 7, Istres, France July 8, Mauquenchy, France July 9, Eindhoven, Netherlands July 11, Madrid, Spain July 12, Barcelona, Spain July 13, Teatre-Auditori Sant Cugat, Barcelona, Spain July 15, Sion, Switzerland (Festival Sion sous les étoiles) July 18, Perpignan, France (Live Au Campo Festival) July 20, Rottweiler Ferienzauber, Rottweil, Germany July 21, Bad Krozingen, Germany (Open Air im Kurpark) July 22, Wanfried, Germany (Historischer Hafen Wanfried) July 23, Bad Lippspringe, Germany August 4, Neumünster, Germany (Stiftung Schleswig-Holstein Musik Festival) August 5, Spalt, Germany (Lieder Am See Musikfestival) August 6, Almased Arena Open Air, Uelzen, Germany August 8, Schaffhausen, Switzerland (Stars in Town Festival) August 9, Magic Night Zofingen, Zofingen, Switzerland August 10, Monaco August 11, Cambrils, Spain (Festival Internacional de Música de Cambrils) October 13 & 14, Rama, ON, Canada October 16, Casino New Brunswick, Moncton, NB, Canada